The present invention relates to a device for packaging a fluid product and dispensing it in the form of a spray. More specifically, the invention relates to a small or miniature spray, preferably a disposable one, designed for packaging cosmetic products. The spray device can be particularly advantageous for fragrances or scents, especially with products to be provided in the form of samples. The product is preferably liquid but may also be in the form of a powder, particularly powders having small particle sizes.
Discussion of Background
Dispensers for fluids are described in patent applications FR-A-2 778 639, EP-A-0 761 314, and FR-A-2 443 980, and in patents U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,005 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,412,907. These devices primarily suffer from at least one deficiency or problem associated with the cost of manufacture, the ease of use, or the quality of the spray the device is capable of producing.
Particularly with respect to samples that are not generally intended for sale, the cost of manufacture for the packaging/dispenser needs to be as low as possible. For such samples it is desirable to utilize packaging and dispensing devices in which the components can be easily produced in large quantities and in which the components can be easily assembled. Furthermore, the devices need to be able to generate a good and uniform or consistent spray.
One possibility for producing such packagings at the lowest possible cost could include producing the container in the form of a pod of the type commonly used for packaging certain physiological serums, ointments or make-up removal products. Such a pod is made of a single piece with a spray orifice which is opened by tearing off an end piece, particularly by twisting the end piece about the axis of the orifice. Such a device may be filled via an open end of the container. The end is then closed by welding. However, this solution suffers from two major disadvantages. The first stems from the fact that, upon opening, the orifice resulting from tearing-off of the end piece by twisting has an imprecise or inconsistent shape and/or size. As a result, the spray that can be obtained through such an orifice, when the compressible walls of the container are pressed, has characteristics which significantly vary from one device to another. Often, the cross section of the orifice is such that it is impossible to generate a spray, and the product can merely run out in somewhat large drops or as a continuous stream.
In addition, the welding operation to close the container after filling, particularly in the case of a highly volatile product such as a scent, can be problematic. There is a risk that the product will evaporate, deteriorate, or even catch fire due to the heat which can be associated with welding to seal the opening. Such problems can occur with a configuration as described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,080,864 which describes a device for spraying an insecticide. This device is in the form of a pyramid-shaped sachet, inside of which there extends a tube in communication with the container via lateral openings. One end of the tube has an opening facing a spray orifice of the sachet. The other end is closed and secured, via a spring, to an element intended to form an attached bottom of the sachet so as to seal its opposite end to the spray orifice. Thus, it is not until the opening opposite the spray orifice is closed that the element secured to the tube isolates the product from the opening. Such a configuration thereby precludes any closure operation involving a supply of heat, for the reasons discussed above.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the invention to provide a spray device which completely or partially solves the problems discussed above.
In accordance with one object of the invention, a spray device is provided which is easy to produce in large quantities at a low cost.
In accordance with another object of the invention, a device is provided which makes it possible to generate a spray, the quality of which is both satisfactory and more consistent or reproducible from one device to another.
In accordance with a further object, a device is provided in which the filling orifice can be sealed hot, while the risk of causing appreciable evaporation, deterioration, or fire/combustion of the product is reduced.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent in the detailed description herein.
A device for spraying a fluid product in accordance with the invention includes a container with at least one compressible wall. A first end of the container delimits a first opening which is sealed after the container is filled with a product. A second end of the container includes a closed portion which is capable, prior to the first use of the device, of being opened so as to uncover or provide a second opening through which the product can be dispensed. The device further includes an insert arranged inside of the container, with the insert delimiting a spray orifice in communication with the product and arranged to face the second opening. In addition, the insert is configured to isolate the product from the first opening prior to the sealing thereof. As used herein, a xe2x80x9cfluid productxe2x80x9d includes a liquid or a powder.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the portion of the insert which is intended to isolate the product from the first opening lies a non-zero axial distance away from the first opening, thus making it possible to isolate the product from the opening and then to seal the latter. Such is not the case if the portion intended to isolate the product from the opening also serves to seal the opening. Thus, in accordance with the invention, a portion of the insert isolates the product from the first opening so that upon sealing (such as by welding) of the first opening, the product is isolated from the location being sealed.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a single insert element can be used to isolate the product from the first opening and at the same time, to provide the spray orifice, whose dimensions can be chosen as precisely as possible. As a result, the quality of the spray meets expectations and is more consistent or constant from one device to another. Furthermore, prior to the closure operation, the product and the filling orifice are isolated which, if necessary, allows the sealing or closure of the first opening to be performed hot, while reducing the risk of the product evaporating, deteriorating or combusting.
In accordance with another advantageous aspect, the device can be configured such that it is possible to produce the container as a single piece, including the element for closing the dispensing orifice. The cost of manufacture is thereby reduced. In addition, sealing of the closure is more efficient or optimal.
Preferably, and unlike the configuration described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,080,864 mentioned above, after the first opening has been sealed, the spray orifice is in a fixed axial position inside the container. This arrangement can provide far better precision in the spraying of the product. In addition, the arrangement is substantially easier to assemble, and the cost of the device can be appreciably reduced.
Preferably, the first end of the container lies opposite to the second along a longitudinal axis X of the device. This aligning of the insert along the axis X of the device to a large extent makes the device according to the invention easier to assemble and fill.
According to a preferred form of the invention, the insert forms an inner volume in communication with the spray orifice. In addition, an outer volume, in communication with the inner volume, is delimited between the insert and the container. In accordance with an example of a preferred form of the invention, the insert can be configured in the form of a tubular element, a first end of which is closed and a second end, at an end of the tube opposite to the first, of which has the spray orifice passing through it. In addition, at least one aperture can be formed in a side wall of the tubular element so as to provide communication between the inner volume and the outer volume. The aperture can also be arranged as close as possible to the spray orifice so as to ensure that the container is emptied as completely as possible. Preferably, two apertures are arranged diametrically opposite each other on the side wall of the insert.
According to another preferred aspect of the invention, the insert is shaped such that first and second ends of the insert mate with correspondingly shaped first and second ends of the container. This arrangement assists in ensuring that the product exits through the spray orifice of the insert and also in isolating the fluid product from the opening in the container through which the fluid product is filled into the container. This arrangement is also advantageous in achieving and maintaining the desired position of the insert in the container.
According to a further preferred aspect, the first opening can be delimited by a frustoconical portion of the compressible-wall container at the first end of the container, with the cross section of the frustoconical portion increasing toward the first opening. Similarly, the tubular element also preferably has a frustoconical shape at least over part of its height engaged with the frustoconical portion of the container, so as to sit in a sealed manner therein. This configuration provides a simple way of isolating the product inside the container from the opening that is to be sealed after filling. The insert preferably also has a frustoconical shape extending over its entire height. Although the portion of the container adjacent the first opening and the insert preferably have frustoconical shapes, it is to be understood that other shapes are also possible.
The first opening is preferably closed by a weld, for example by a thermal or ultrasound weld, or by bonding. This technique is commonly used for closing packagings in the form of tubes, such as are commonly used for packaging gels, care creams or sun products. The isolation achieved by the insert between the product and the opening makes it possible, when the latter is to be hot sealed, to appreciably reduce the risks of the product evaporating, deteriorating or catching fire.
By way of example, according to a preferred form of the invention, the container is preferably molded, particularly by extrusion blow-molding, with the second opening being sealed at the second end of the container by a closed portion molded integrally with the container. The seal at the second end of the container end can be torn off, for example, in response to twisting of the closed portion about the axis of the second opening. The container may be made of a thermoplastic material, particularly of a low-density polyethylene material.
The insert can also be formed as a single piece obtained by molding, and particularly by rotational molding, of a thermoplastic such as a polyethylene or a polypropylene. Alternatively, the insert can be formed by assembling two or more parts which, for example, are molded or otherwise formed separately.
According to an exemplary embodiment, the container has at least one curved wall, preferably having a substantially spherical shape between the first end and the second end of the container. This configuration can be advantageous in creating enough volume inside the container so that it can contain the desired quantity of product. Furthermore, this arrangement encourages adequate and uniform pressurizing of the container and the spraying of the product under good conditions. However, it is to be understood that other container shapes could also be utilized.
The spray orifice can be formed in an end wall of the insert. Optionally, an internal surface of the wall is hollowed out or grooved to form a number of swirl-inducing passages or channels opening into the spray orifice. Passages of this type are commonplace in the nozzles used particularly in certain aerosol or pump-action devices. These passages allow the product to be accelerated near the spray orifice, and allow the quality of the spray to be improved.
The device according to the invention is particularly advantageous for packaging and dispensing a sample dose of a cosmetic product, and is particularly advantageous for samples of a fragrance or scent.
According to another aspect of the invention, an advantageous method for packaging a fluid product is also provided. The method includes introducing the product through a first opening delimited by a first end of a container, with the container having at least one compressible wall. The second end of the container is closed at a closed portion which is able to be opened prior to the first use of the device so as to uncover a second opening through which the product can be dispensed. An insert is then introduced through the first opening, with the insert delimiting a spray orifice in communication with the product inside the container. After introduction of the insert into the container, the spray orifice is arranged to face the second opening. In addition, the insert is configured in such a way as to isolate the product from the first opening prior to the sealing thereof. After the insert is introduced into the container, the first opening is sealed.